kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Restov
Restov '''is where the scattered remnants of the Aldori Swordlords fled after their defeat by Choral the Conqueror 300 years ago at the Valley of Fire. Their descendants were nevertheless allowed to rule in the city as long as it pledged itself under Brevoy's flag. Restov is a crossroads of trade, bordering the River Kingdoms, Iobaria, and Brevoy. It is also used as a jumping-off point for more adventurous travelers who seek to travel across the Wasted Lands to the Lost Dwarven Kingdom of Ilid, and the wooded countries of Fallion and Glendalen, on the edge of the Dark Forest. Restov is ruled by a Lord Mayor and her council of Swordlords, some of the greatest trained wielders of swords in the city. These military veterans, all who have fought as mercenaries in foreign wars in the River Kingdoms, Numeria, or Iobaria, have a great interest in the development of their City as something more than just another outpost in Brevoy. With the disappearance of House Rogarvia, the Swordlords find themselves planning grand developments. To this end, they have enlisted the approval of King Noleski Surtova and his sister. They were recently able to persuade the King that expansion must be made into the Wasted Lands now that the Troll menace and the Wasting Magic before that has receded. Demographics and Points of Interest '''Population: 43,000 (90% Human; 5% Half-Elven; 4% Gnomes; 1% Elven) Purchase Limit: 88,000 gp. Bathhouse The Eager Glyptodon Inn and Breakfast (High Quality) Adventuring Groups (from West to East) King Noleski Surtova and the Swordlords are currently sponsoring five groups to explore the Wasted Lands and to establish more permanent colonies before other countries can land-grab the areas. Glenebon Uplands - The Iron Wraiths adventuring group were sent here to eliminate the Tiger Hills barbarians and to establish an official border with the closest River Kingdom city-state of Pitax. They were accompanied by several scions of House Garess and Surtova. The Slough - Although this area is extremely inhospitable, it has heretofore been the most convenient trade route to the Southern Kingdom of Kelesh, which is gateway to Tiga, Qadira and the wonders of Osirion. The largest group of soldiers were sent here, from Restov, House Lebeda, House Lodovka, and House Surtova to fortify and establish a trade route. A large group of merchants and diplomats followed soon thereafter. The Wasted Lands '(Narlmarches and Kamelands) - Two groups were sent here, the Adventuring Group and the Glorious Explorers in order to explore and map this land that heretofore was unmapped. There is no pressing need to settle the land, since it is the farthest from any country's potential claims, but it is perhaps the most hospitable location to grow crops. 'The Nomen Heights- The centaurs here have often raided Restov and are hardy creatures- strong enough to exist on the cusp of the Wasting Magic for nearly four hundred years, and then to beat back the trolls and other vermin that came from the South after the Magic disappeared. Swordlord Maegar Varn led a group to this area to make peace with the centaurs and to establish a town. Maegar was chosen because of his unique history-- his wife is a centaur. NPCs Characters Other People Lord Mayor Lady Bliss Stendhal, 37 (ftr 5, ari 1) - Helped Lord Drelev set up his force in The Slough. She is a curt leader. Representatives Present at the Presentation of the Charters Restov Representatives Swordlord Martin Cross, 39 (ftr 8) - Knight. Swordlord Tomas Thane, 35 (ftr 5) Swordlord Brenton Wand, 67 (ftr 4/wiz 3) - Master of the Sword/Wand fighting style and the House of the Arcane Warrior. Brevic Representatives Lord Veryn Garess, 45 (ari 4/exp 4) - Mountainlord. Lord Adelbartus Surtova, 42 (ari 5)- Hook nose. Widower. King Noleski's Free City Representative. [[Wynne Orlovsky|'Lady Wynne Orlovsky']], 38 (ari 2)- Generally in opposition to the expansion. Known for drinking rather too much. Category:Restov Category:Brevoy